


i've been feeling homesick and needy of your touch

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [12]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Homesickness, Neck Kissing, Needy Soojin, Spooning, Top Yeh Shuhua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: just some soft sooshu cuz why not
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	i've been feeling homesick and needy of your touch

Soojin wakes up feeling empty as she stares at the ceiling.

She doesn't feel sad, she doesn't feel like she's that happy, although she should be. Soojin is finally chasing her dreams, but alone in bed, with no one to wake her up with tiny little kisses, or the little snores against her neck just felt so new to her.

Soojin ignored the feeling and started her day again with her morning routine- Well some changed in her routine. Soojin is not cooking breakfast at 6 anymore, she always eats her breakfast in the car on the way to work. Soojin is alone at night, with no one greeting her home with a hug that makes her feel a lot better after a hectic day at work, and someone who spoons, cuddle and snuggle her to sleep. Soojin thinks it's kinda cute how Shuhua makes sure she's asleep before going to work.

But Soojin didn't want to go back, especially after promising Shuhua that she will be fine with living alone.

"Baby, are you sure?" The younger asked, still hugging the older from behind. "You do know you're not good with change. I'm not discouraging you from following your dreams, I'm just making sure that you'll be okay."

"Shuhua." She giggles, pushing herself out of her girlfriend's embrace and placed herself on Shuhua's lap. "I'll be okay. I'm a big girl now, okay?" Soojin reassured, kissing the younger's lips softly. "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. I promise you that."

"If you say so." Shuhua said, placing soft kisses across Soojin's neck. "Goodluck on your trip, love. I'm sure you're gonna make everyone impressed of how good you are."

Soojin booked the first flight to South Korea.

Shuhua have been eating out ever since Soojin left. Soojin did teach her some basic dishes to cook, but she either burns them or mess up the flavorings and sometimes even both. The taiwanese woman decided to give up two days into it and made herself ramen every night if her friends are too busy and can't join her for dinner.

Shuhua puts the spoon down when she took a spoonful of the kimchi fried rice she just made. God it was as if she took a huge gulp of the seawater.

"Wait a minute!" She shouts when she heard a knock on the door. "Who could be knocking at this time of the night?" Shuhua whispers to herself, wearing the slippers that Soojin bought for her. "Soojin..." left Shuhua's mouth like a whisper.

Well she's been dreaming about the girl coming home, and if this was a dream again she swears she's gonna fight the dream goddess. "Shuhua." The older whined, falling into the younger to which Shuhua quickly caught the girl before closing the door.

"Hey, baby, why are you home so early?" The younger woman asked, kissing the crown of Soojin's head, enjoying the scent of her girlfriend. Shuhua knew it was not a dream.

"I was fine the first week, but I just missed you all of a sudden, and I booked the first ticket home." Soojin said, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I said I was gonna be just fine, but look at me." The older said, kissing Shuhua's neck softly, wherever she can get to be closer to her girlfriend.

Shuhua smiled, encouraging the girl to pull away and look at her. "It's okay, baby. I know you did your best, and I'm sure they won't pull you out." The younger said, thumbs softly caressing Soojin's cheeks. "And I've been think about it for the past few days since you've been gone. The bar is not doing that much for me, and I want to be close to you, so on your next flight I'll come with you. Are you okay with that, baby?"

"B-But won't it be too much for you? I mean you've spent half your life here. It's basically your home."

"Soojin," Shuhua smiled, "sure, I've been living here for a long time now, I'm used to coming home to this apartment, I'm used to coming home in the morning and go to work at night. But what is home without you, baby?"

Soojin smiled when Shuhua planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Soojin. Now come so I can cuddle the heck out of you because I missed you as much too." Soojin smiled as she let her girlfriend drag her gentle to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


End file.
